El moyashi durmiente
by YuukiKotoko
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, un rey una reina anhelaban con tener un hermoso hijo, y su deseo se cumplió, el nombre del bebé era Allen, después de que comenzara la fiesta, apareció una visita inesperada, la llegada del conde milenario, quien maldice al pequeño, "al cumplir los 16 años, se pinchará el dedo con una rueca ". Este fick es en representación a la película de la bella durmiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos , espero que les haya gustado los fanfic que publiqué, en una día jueves cuando estaba haciendo mi cama , en la tele en el canal disney channel, estaban dando La bella durmiente, era una de mis peliculas animadas más favorita desde mi infancia, asi que pensaba en hacer una fanfic en repecentación a la pelicula.**

**Estaba pensando en escribirlo hoy y publicarlo, mientras en mi mente rondaba en poner a Allen como la princesa Aurora, a Kanda como su principe que lo despierta con un beso, a Cross lo pondría como un mago que tiene los dones para entregarle al bebé, y por ultimo al conde lo pongo como maléfica, pero en versión hombre, hare unos cambios, para que no sea igual que en la película.**

**Jejejeje espero que les guste mi idea, y que lo difruten. n_n**

**Capitulo 0 : La profecía maldita**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, en un gran castillo, vivían un rey y una reina, el rey del gran prestigioso castillo, Mana Walker y su esposa Emily, désde hacia mucho tiempo, ellos querían un hijo para darle una herencia cuando ellos murieran.

Grasias a la diosa de la fortuna, fue cumplido el deseo de ser padres, en una noche, la reina había dado a luz y ambos reyes tubieron a un hermoso hijo, aquel pequeño ser tenía la piel blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, en su pequeña cabeza se constituía unos cabellos de color de plata, tenía una marca de nacimiento en su ojo derecho en forma de una estrella que aquella marca le llegaba hasta la mejilla, aquella hermosa criatura comenzaba abrir sus ojitos para conocer a sus padres, tenía los ojos de un color gris, cuando la reina revisaba a su pequeño, ella notó que el pequeño tení un brazo quemado con un tatuaje extraño. Cuando una de sus criadas le había mencionado sobre que estaban conforme con tenerlo, Mana y Emily decidieron que no importaba que su hijo tubiera una deformidad en su brazo, lo que más importaba era tenerlo.

Asi que el rey Mana y la reina Emily había bautizado a su pequeño hijo, poniendole el nombre de Allen, por que significaba noble, ellos pensaron que cuando el pequeño Allen fuera rey, el seria un rey noble, asi con esto, ellos deciden celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo con una fiesta, invtando a nobles, burgueses y peblellos que había llegado desde muy lejos para asistir a la prestigiosa fiesta.

Mientras que en el castillos, un sirviente les dice a su rey y reina sobre la llegada de un viejo amigo y dandole la bienvenida, al rey Froid Tiedoll y a su hijo el principe Yuu Kanda, quien por petición de su padre, para que el pequeño Yuu conosca a su futura esposa o futuro esposo, y la reina Emily le dice que puede conocer a Allen, mientras Yuu vé a su futuro esposo, él puso cara de extrañesa.

- De verdad este moyashi va a hacer mi esposo - mencionó el niño.

- Yuu_kun- le reprende su padre - no es manera de derigirle hací a tu esposo, disculpenlo Mana, es que mi hijo se sorprendió al ver a su hijo- mientras le hace una reverencia de disculpa, y pone una mano en la cabeza a Yuu para que tambien se disculpara.

- No te preocupes, Yuu se que es la primera vez que vez a mi hijo en la aparienia de un bebé, pero con el tiempo cuando lo conoscas, pronto te enamoraras de el - dice el rey Mana on una sonrisa.

- Esta bien - mientras le entrega al rey el obsequio del pequeño Allen.

Déspues, cuando el rey Tiedoll y su hijo Kanda se fueran a sus lugares, el sirviente mandó a llamar con su gran lista de invitados, mandó a llamar a su alteza, al mago más conocido en el pueblo, y de la nada con fuerte portazo aparece sorprendiendo a los invitados, un hombre de una cabellera larga de un color rojizo, que llevaba una gabardina con un sobrero, en su rostro llevaba una máscara en su ojo izquierdo y arriba de su cabeza estaba un golem de un color dorado, el nombre del pelirrojo era sin duda Marian Cross, un viejo amigo de la infancia del rey y de la reina.

- B-b-bueno, su serenisimas majestades, aqui está el mago Marian Cross - dice el sirviente-

- Vaya vaya vaya, grasias por la invitación Mana - dice Cross dando una reverencia a sus reyes.

- Jajajajaja Marian, veo que no cambias tu manera de entrar - dice Mana-

- Bien, hablando de por que vine a la fiesta del nacimiento de tu hijo, donde se encuentra - dice Cross.

- Se encuentra al lado mi esposa - dice Mana apuntando con el dedo la cuna que se encontraba al lado de la reina.

Cuando Cross caminaba hacia la cuna, al ver al bebé de su amigo, quedó asombrado, nunca había visto a un bebé tan hermoso.

- Mana, a este pequeño si me permites le concederé tres deseos - dice Cross dandose la vuelta para ver al rey y a la reina, y déspues ve al bebé.

- El primer deseo que concederé sera el de la belleza - mientras le pone magia pura moviendo sus dedos para que el pequeño las reciba.- el segundo deseo será que tendrás una hermosa voz - dice el pelirrojo haciendo la misma acción como en el primer deseo - y este ultimo deseo será ... - derrepente su ultimo regalo fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento que azotó todo el reino, después aparece en una bola negra, un señor gordo con una gorro de copa alta en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa malvada, y trayendo consigo un paraguas parlante, en la parte del pico del objeto tenía la forma de una calabaza de nombre Lero, sorprendiendo a todos el ujeto dice:

- Muy buenas noches rey Mana, reina Emily. - dice con una reverencia - quie esta presente el Conde del Milenum, o sea yo.

- Conde - dice enojade Cross - vaya se nota que en estos años, sigues esando gordo - dice riendo-

- OYE TU PELIRROJO DE PACOTILLA, NO LE PUEDES FALTAR EL RESPETO AL REY DE LA TINIEBLAS - dice de la nada Lero, el paraguas parlate.

- Ya callate paraguas parlante y chillona -

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE ? - dice Lero ya apunto de lansarse haia Cross, pero el golem dorado del pelirrijo, Timcanpi, se lanzo contra el paraguas parlante, y déspues se gruñeron entre ellos.

- Jejejejeje veo que no fui invitado, me hace sentir muy debastado - dice de manera melancóli el conde-

- Por que nadie te quiere ver - dice Cross.

- A si - dice sorprendido el conde - jejejeje vaya que boca floja tienes. bueno con su permiso sus majesades me retiro, vamonos Lero - dice haciendo una seña al paraguas para que dejara de mordisquiarse con el golem dorado.

- No siente ofendido, Conde del Milenium - dice derrepente la reina.

- Jejeje pero que amable su excelencia, saben que a mi me gustaría tambien darle un regalo al pequeñin en su cuna - cuando el conde va en dirección a la cuna del bebé, Cross se pone al medio, apuntando con su pistola, que salio por arte de magia, aparece en su mano - pero que insolencia Cross, no sabes respetar a las personas que quieren ver al bebé - con un movimiento en la mano, tiró al pelirrojo junto con el golem hacia el lado derecho.

El conde cuando se acercó a la cuna del bebé, observo al pequeño y dijo - Que suerte tienen mi rey y mi reina de tener a esta lindura como su hijo, me premiten darle mi regalo - dijo el conde , mientras giraba la mano en la cuna usando magia negra - Pequeño, cuando cumplas tus 16 años, iras en una habitación oscura, te pincharas el dedo en una **rueca **, callendo en un profundo sueño y moriras-

- NO! - dice una asustada reina sosteniendo a su bebé

- Jajajaja, nunca lo podran revertir - dice con una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios.

- Guardias atrapen al conde!1 - dice Mana, cuando uno de sus soldados se acercó, el conde se había esfumado con magia dejando sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Mana , no te preocupes habrá una solución, - dice Cross poniendo una mano en el hombre del rey, en señal de consuelo.

- Mariam, entonces puedes revertir ese horrible hechizo.- dice esperanzado Mana.

- Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, pero los poderes del cond superan los poderes de un mago o los de una hada, asi que con permiso me retiro - dice Cross girando para el lado de la entrada del castillo.

- Pero ese don que le falta para mi hijo, puede ayudar n algo, para que no pase la maldición - dice la reina con una cara de tristeza, además a Cross no le gustaba al ver a una mujer llorar en ese momento, asi que :

- No se preocue mi reina, el gran mago Cross Mariam, hara lo posible en deshacer el hechizo - dice el pelirrojo dandole un beso en la mano de la reina y además mostrando una sonrisa que se le sale miles de estrellas.

- " No puedo creerlo " se decía mentalmente Mana, al ver la esena, no podía creer que el pelirrojo se convenciera tan facilmente por su esposa, pero al menos se siente agradecido de que el pelirrojo acsediera al romper el hechizo con su ultimo don.

- Pequeño principe - comienza Cross diciendo su ultimo - al cual caer en ese profundo sueño a causa de una Rueca por culpa de ese hechizo, en ese sueño déspues de la muerte, esperaras al ser despertado por un beso lleno de amor.- con esto inaliza Cross.

Déspues de la fiesta, el Rey Mana ordena a sus sirvientes del castillo que quemara todas las Ruecas para evitar que se cumpla el heshizo del conde.

**Uffff, al fin terminé con el fic, nunca pensé en escribir tanto, espero que les haya gustado, le puse un poco de humor en Lero y Timcanpi, matandose a mordiscos.**

**+ Rueca : La rueca, máquina de hilar, torno de hilar o hiladora es un instrumento para hilar manualmente fibras herramienta consiste en un bastón, generalmente de caña, terminado por una cabeza donde se enrolla la rama de fibra que se quiere hilar, que incorpora una rueda, un pedal o manivela y una devanadera pequeña o soporte giratorio fijo en el cual se enrolla una manguera para facilitar su extensión y la utilización.**

**Para el próximo capitulo, Cross decide llevarse al bebé Allen, diciendoles a los reyes que es para protegerlo del Conde y del hechizo maldito, y 16 años déspues le pondré Yullen, con el encuentron de nuestros protagonistas.**

**Espero sus comentarios. n_n.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos los lecctores, ya vine con un nuevo capitulo de " El Moyashi durmiente ", que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia y que pongan sus review.**

**Y hablando del fick, hoy les pondré el siguiente capitulo, la parte en que Cross se llevará al pequeño Allen ( siendo un lindo bebé al principio ) en una parte del bosque muy alejada del conde, después pondré la parte en que el conde se enoja con sus seguidores por no haber encontrado al niño, y por ultimo al pasar de los 16 años, Allen ya se pondrá muy hermoso, en esa parte voy a poner yullen, porqué habrá un encuentro entre nuestro bakanda y el lindo de Allen, espero que les haya gustado.**

**PD : En este capitulo, le pondré algunas partes de este fick, mucha comedia para que se diviertan.**

**- love and piece 16 : grasias por comentar, pronto sabrás en este capitulo Cross planea llevarse a Allen, para evitar que cumpla la profesía del conde, en este capitulo le haré unos cambios para que no salga igual que en la película, y le pondré mucha grasia en el encuentro entre Kanda y Allen, espero que te guste.**

Capitulo 1 : Una triste despedida y un extraño encuentro

En alguna parte de la torre del reino, el rey Mana se encontraba observando, como las ruecas se volvían cenisas y que desde el cielo, se podría apreciar le humo que emanaba de aquellos objetos que usaban sus sirvientas para coser las ropas, y que ahora ellas no lo van a usar por que aquel maldito ser, el conde, se podría cumplir la maldición que le había impuesto a su preciado hijo.

MIentras que en la habitación de los huespes, se encontraba pensativo, un hombre pelirrojo, con una media máscara que tapa su ojo derecho, de nombre Mariam Cross, quien con un cigarrillo en su mano, se hacía en su mente un plan para proteger al hijo recien nacido de su viejo amigo Mana, en vez de pensar en sus mujeres que lo esperan en un bar cerca del castillo.

Pensó en un plan a, que sería traer a uno de sus inventos, él tenía en mente a Chomesuke, quien se convertería en un akuma gigante y que se llevaría al bebé en algún lugar lejos del castillo y del conde, pero al gran Cross se le había olvidado que en el castillos estan los guardias del rey y que la podrían destruir. Además, él sabe como se pone Mana, cuando se trata de uno de sus seres más queridos por él (la reina y su hijo), es más hasta el mismo rey se le ocurriese poner una gran muralla ati akumas, para evitar un secuestro.

Pero, él pensó en un plan b, pero derrepente se escucha una risa de una chica.

- Cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte escondida en esa muralla Fou - dijo sin mirar la muralla que resplandece de un color verde.

- Jijijiji. vaya, vaya Cross tanto pensar, te pone de muy mal humor - dice la voz, y al salir de la muralla, se aparece ante Cross una joven de cabellos rojos, sus ojos del mismo color, un peto de color morado, al igual que su short del mismo color.

- Eso, a ti no te interesa - respondio con indiferencia el pelirrojo.

- Che, que humor Cross, pero no solo he venido a fastidiarte - dice la joven - tan solo te quería preguntarte algo , es sobre alejar al conde del bebé del rey Mana. - mirando seriamente al heshizero.

- He!, tan solo veniste a decirme eso - responde el hombre. - yo ya tengo una idea, y sería llevarme a ese niño en una aldea más cercana a este, para que el rey se quede tranquilo - dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Si claro!, pero se te olvidó que el conde te puede localizar en cualquier momento en esa aldea y te podría atacar , pero peor aún, mataría a ese bebé - dice una enojada Fou - es eso lo que quieres para que él rey se desanime.

- Voltea la cara un enojado Cross, aunque no quiera admitirlo, la joven tiene razón es cierto que el conde lo estaría localizando a través de sus secuases, eso pondría en peligro a la criatura si eso pasa, su amigo Mana quedaría devastado y la reina quedaría destrozada, y más encima cuando ese pequeño cumpla esos malditos 16 años, no se podrá casar con el hijo de Tiedoll, para poder evitar corazones rotos y decepcionados, como si una lámpara se posara en su cabeza, se le ocurrió un plan.

- jejejejeje - rie el pelirrojo hechizero de forma maniática, asustando a Fou.

- OOOye Cross, no es razón para que rías como un odio... - fou interrumpida por el hombre.

- Ya lo tengo, como no se me ha ocurrido antes, para evitar que el conde busque al bebé tendré que llevarmelo a la casa abandonada del leñador - dice Cross.

- Claro, claro, claro pero se te olvida que el conde es más poderoso que tú y yo incluida - le corrige la chica.

- Eso lo tengo bien claro.

- Entonces qué, dilo ya - dice una ansiosa Fou.

- Es disfrasarme de un campesino y con ello ocultaré al bebe, para que ese gordo no nos encuentre - dijo Cross muy satisfecho.

- Vaya Cross tu plan no es tan malo como lo pensé, pero vas a tener que ocultar tu presencia magica - mencionó la joven pelirroja.

. No te tienes que preocuparte niñita, ya lo tengo todo planeado, y mi disculpas, tengo que informarle sobre el plan al rey - dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación.

- Bien, bien, mientras tanto me voy a tomar una ciesta en la otra habitación - dijo la chica traspasando la muralla de color verde -_ "Espero que no hagas nada estupido, pelirrojo idiota" _, pensó la muchacha mirando la puerta donde salió Cross Mariam, y con ello se fue atravezando la muralla.

En esos minutos, mientras el hechizero del reino, les contaba su plan para proteger al bebé del rey y la reina, en un principio la reina no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Cross de llevarse a su querido hijo, pero sintió la mano de su esposo y una sonrisa tranquila reflejada en él, con aquello le hizo comprender a la reina que Mana estaba de acuerdo. Ya había llegado la noche, y ambos reyes vieron por ultima vez a su pequeño hijo, Cross estaba listo con su disfráz de campecino y con el bebé en sus brazos dormido, para ambos es una etapa muy dolorosa tener que despedirse del pequeño, pero no tenían otra obsión si su hijo se queda con ellos, puede que el conde esté listo para matarlo o mucho peor que se cumpla su profecía, es lo más doloroso para unos padres no tener la oportunidad de ver a su niño crecer, enseñarle a caminar, comer y a ver el reino junto a él, pero ese sueño no se cumplirá.

Aquella noche será inolvidable para ellos, y con ello mantinen la esperanza de que al pasar los 16 años se reencontrarían con su amado hijo tal y justo como se los prometío Cross, el hechizero del reino.

En otra parte del reino, estaba un lugar lúgrube que ninguna criatura, animal o persona, se atrevería en poner un pie en él, era un paisaje en muy mal estado, los árboles no tenían ninguna hoja en sus ramas, solo existía maldad en aquel lugar.

Dentro de aquel paisaje se encontraba un oscuro castillo donde era habitado por el rey de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas, el conde del milenio y sus secuaces los noes, en ese momento el conde estaba de un humor que haría estallar el mundo entero, estaba tan furioso de no poder encontrar al hijo que acaba de maldecir, y además mandó a los noes que lo buscaran por todo el lugar y no hubo ningun rastro, déspues mado a los akumas que lo entroraran y nada, es como si ese niño se lo tragara la tierra.

- Vamos conde_sama, no se desanime, no creo que el pequeño esté an alg... - fue interrumpido el akuma con un fuerte golpe por parte del conde.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me anime?, sin quiera enocntraron a ese niño, es imposible que no se esfumara del castillo del rey, seguro que lo buscaron bien - dice el conde viendo a los akuma y a los noes.

- Por supuesto que lo buscamos mi lord - habló después un hombre alto de piel morena, con unos hermosos ojos de color ambar, de nombre Tikki Mikk - todos ,los akumas y nosotros los buscamos y revisamos todo el bosque.

- Y no se encontraba en niguna aldea que arrasamos - había hablado una niña de piel morena como su compañero, tiene los ojos del mismo color como ellos, su cabellos de color morado y corto, y mientras veía divertida la conversación - además revisé a escondida el castillo de Mana, y no estaba.

- Y señor conde por que tanta obcesión por encontrar a ese niño - dijieron dos personas de su mismo clan, uno muchacho de color de pelo azul Jasdero y su hermano Devitto que tiene su pelo de color amarillo - mejor deje esa obseción por ese niño y disfrute mejor la destrucción de las aldeas que destruyamos.

Pero, se oye un sonido, y era una risa, esa risa todos la podían identificar, era la risa del conde, todos se quedaron con los ojos grandes de la impresión nunca habían visto reir al rey de la maldad de esa forma, después los akumas aconpañan al conde con risa, pero ningun noeh se reía, ellos sabian el por que es risa, cuando el conde paró, empezó a lanzar bolas oscuras por todo el lugar.

- YA CALLENSE INUTELES, ¡EN VEZ DE REIRSE COMO IDIOTAS MEJOR VALLANSE Y BUSQUEN BIEN! - dice un enfurecido conde que lazaba en todos lados las bolas y todos los akumas y noehs corrieron por sus vidas para que no fueran atacados.

Cuando todos se fueron, y el conde se calmo, llamó a su joven secuas y su fiel paraguas parlante :

- Road y Lero, vengan les quiero dar una misión - ordeno el conde, y aparecieron la chica Noeh y el paraguas.

- MMande conde_sama lero - dijo un temeroso Lero.

- Ya le pasó el enojo Conde - dijo la joven de los noehs.

- A si es Road, pero no te vine a replicar, sino que les quería dar una mision - dijo alegremente el conde.

- Si cual es? - pregunta una entusiasmada Road.

- Se trata de que tu y Lero encuentren a ese pequeño, y si lo encuentran avisenme - dijo el conde a los dos.

- Bien conde vamos para ayá - dijieron al mismo tiempo el paraguas parlante y la joven, y se fueron del castillo, y mientras tanto el conde pensaba _"Jejejeje espero encontrarte pronto, pequeño enano "._

Habían pasado 16 años déspues, en algun lugar del bosque , en una parte alejada del todo, se encontraba una casa, donde fue construida por el leñado, mientras tanto en esa casa se escuchaba una dulce melodía, parecía la melodía de una hermosa ninfa del bosque, pero cuando se abrió las ventana de aquella casa, se revela la voz de un hermoso joven, de unos lindos cabellos blancos que parecían ser natural, poseía unos ojos de color gris, en su mejilla estaba una marca de nacimiento que tenia la forma de un pentágono, en su rostro se constituía unas franjas delicadas como las de una doncella, con un cuerpo delgado, de nombre Allen Walker. En ese rato él estaba taraeando una canción de cuna que no sabía el por que lo recordaba mientras limpiaba la ventana del segundo piso.

En el primer piso, se encontraba Cross Mariam, quien estaba viendo un libro donde estaba dibujado una vestimenta de un joven de la realeza, ese día lo sabía, era el cumpleaños número 16 de Allen, ya habían pasado 16 años desde que se lo llevó, desde ese tiempo, le enseño a caminar a hablar, y hasta incluso le enseñó a defenderse de los akumas que rodeaban el bosque, y tambien que el peliplata es quien le paga las deudas del pelirrojo, pero para su cumpleaños el sentía que le de´vía las veces que lo mandaba a pagar sus deudas, cuando Cross intentaba escribir.

- Maestro, ya termine de linpiar - dijo la delicada voz de Allen, pero sin saber que había asustado a su maestro, y que el mismo pelirrojo disimulaba no estarlo.

- Vaya estupido aprendiz, terminaste rapido - dijo depronto mientra ocultaba el libro atras suyo.

- mmmm, maestro digame que está escondiendo ¬_¬.

- Nada que te interese estupido aprendiz, y dejame decirte que tienes que conseguir más ballas rojas y un vino en la casa de los enanos - dice Cross mirando a su aprendiz.

- ¡Queeee!, p-p-pero maestro ayer fui a buscar ballas - decía un Allen empujado por su maestro hasta la puerta y siente que el pelirrojo le ponia una especie de tela en su cabeza - y para que esto.

- Nada de reclamos jovencito y ve por esas ballas.

- Pero no me contestó lo que le pregunté - dice un Allen enojado.

- Bien bien bien si no quieres te obligaré a que te pongas ese vestido para que bailes para los enanos y moviendo el trasero - dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- O_O - Allen no dijo nada, ya que él estaba recordando ese horrible suceso, en que tubo que bailar y mober el trasero para que los enanos se rieran, y ademas con un vestido, ese momento fue el más vergonsozo que tubo que pasar y su dignidad masculina se fue al desague, no tuvo más obsión que ir por ese vino en la casa de uno de esos enanos e ir por las ballas rojas.

Cuando el joven peliplateado, Cross se calmó un poco, ese niño era demasiado curioso, pero hablando de la sorpresa el lo tiene que preparar, pero no puede hacerlo solo, asi que tubo que invocar a Fou para que lo ayude.

- Oye Cross, ahora que quieres, me interrumpiste con mis arreglos para tener una cita con baka_Bak - dice uan enojada Fou con un maso en la mano para golpear al pelirrojo.

- Mira no estoy para que sermonees por perderte una cita con ese acosador, te invoqué para que me ayudes con la sorpresa de mi estupidp aprendiz - en ese instante el tenía una cuerda y se avalanzó hacia ella y la amarró, en el bosque se pudieron oir los regaños de Fou.

Mientras en el bosque, caminaba un cansado Allen, quien cargaba en su canasta las ballas que le pidió su maestro a buscar, y tambien tenía en su mano el vino que el mismo sujeto le encargo, los malditos enanos le han pedido que cargue oro, pero grande para pagarle las deudas de su maestro - " Estupido maestro"-, pensaba enojado el albino hasta que llegó en un lago y poder beber agua feliz.

Al terminar de beber, el joven tatareó esa hermosa melodía, y vinieron unos animales muy simpaticos.

- Hola amigos, como han estado - decía feliz el joven mientras acariciaba a un ciervo, y algunos conejitos, pajaros y a un buho. Eran los unicos amigo que él se hizo mientras estaba en el bosque.

- Saben, mi maestro otra vez me obligó a pagarle las deudas a sus cobradores, y además me pide que me ponga una tela, y no me dice el por qué lo tenga que usar. Pero dejame contarles que tube un sueño muy extraño - los animales le ponían atención - soñé con un sujeto que no se por que creo que lo hé visto en alguna parte.

En otra parte del bosque , cabalgaban unos jovenes, el primero es un joven con rasgos japoneses, con un peinado de caballo de un co,or azul oscuro, el segundo es un joven pelirrojo , con un parche que le cubría unn ojo, tiene un solo ojo de color verde, y por ultimo una joven de ojos violeta y sus cabellos de color verde.

- Guauuu Yuu, no te parece un hermoso lugar de cazar - dijo alegremente el joven pelirrojo de nombre Lavi Boockman.

- DEJA DE LLAMAR MI NOMBRE, ESTUPIDO CONEJO- decía un enojado Yuu Kanda, quien le pone su espada en el cuello al joven de un solo ojo.

- Basta chicos, Kanda deja en paz a Lavi - dijo la joven de cabellos verdes de nombre Lenalee Lee.

- Che - dijo un enojado Kanda por no cumplir su cometido.

- Grasias Lenalee - dijo un alegre Lavi quien intenta abrazar a su compañera, pero sintió un golpe en la cara.

- NO ES MOMNETO DE ...- depronto se escucha una hermosa melodía en el ambiente, Kanda tambien lo oye al igual que Lavi ( en el suelo ), y los tres se fueron en busca de aquella hermosa voz, cuando alfin divisaron a la persona que es dueña de esa voz.

- Kanda que ...- dijo derrepente Lenalee, quien no tubo la oportunidad de alcanzar a Kanda.

- ...- El espadashin no la escuchó, siguió al frente abanzando hacia la parte del bosque, cuando pudo abanzar, él vió algo que lo dejó asombrado, nunca había visto una maravilla como esa, era un lindo joven de un hermoso cabello blanco, era un color natural, no como las canas de los ancianos, era lo más hermoso que pudo ver, mientras él se asercaba, se dió cuenta que el niño misterioso estaba durmiendo.

El pelinegro quería visualizar más de cerca al hermoso joven, miró de reojo las fracciones delicadas que el chico tenía, sosn como las de una ninfa, y sus pestñas son largas, pero sus ojos se posaron en sus labios que se veían muy apetecibles, cuando quiso probar esos labios, no se había percatado que el joven despertó, al verlo de cerca tenía unos ojos grises pero un grito hizo que se quedara sosrdo.

Asi es el joven a gritado - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpenme por no actualizar antes con este fick, pero durante esta semana estube llena de pruebas que no me dió tiempo de poder actualizarlo, y tambien que durante esos dias, mientra estaba en mi escuela, no tube mucha inspiración.**

**Bueno hablando del fick, no les pareció chistoso la parte en que Allen grita, y se preguntaran que va ha pasar déspues, bueno espero que me den tiempo para pensarlo, le pondré más Yullen, por que en esta parte le puse un poco al final, espero que dejen sus reviews.**

**Y sobre el otro fick de Vampire Knight, La Casa Abandonada, lo actualizaré pronto, y tengan una buena tarde. n_n **


End file.
